The Twisted Twilight
by EmmettCullensGalXX
Summary: What if Rosalie was the plain brunette human and Isabella was the gorgeous blonde vampire! A love story bewteen Rosalie Swan and Emmett Cullen!
1. Chapter 1

**/Rosalie's Twilight**

**Ch.1**

Forks Washington that's where I was moving to I had to remember myself many times that the only reason I was moving there was because I wanted my mother; Renee to be happy she wanted to be on the road with her new husband; Phil so I decided to spend some quality time with my dad it willI be okay i think.

Let me introduce myself I'm Rosalie Swan I'm nothing special I'm actually quite pretty but not much. I have brown/blonde hair and brown eyes to match I'm quite average In height and weight for my age 17 and I hate when people call me Rosalie so I use Rose, I'm also the clumsiest person in the world and I blush for just about anything.

my mom remarried a couple months ago with someone great but he is a minor league baseball player so he's always on the road. my mom has to stay home and take care of me so now here I am sitting in a police cruiser, so embrassing, but i'm not off to j ail! so don't worry, it's just that my dad Charlie as I like to call him is the chief of police. My thoughts where interupted by Charlie, '' Well we are home,'' i looked out the window and i saw the familer white house, i smiled a little bit and then i spotted a redish/orange beaten old truck parked in the driveway. Charlie spotted me looking and he said, "I bought the truck for you Rose, hope you like it, its from Billy and Jacob. they live on the Resavation you should remember them" i smiled and i repiled in a board voice, "Yeah, i love it. thanks and yeah i remember them, dad!" i wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.

I do truly love the truck, its just i miss my mom, Phil and everything back home, i just want to go to bed and cry myself to sleep. i stalked up the path and i stood at the front door waiting for Charlie. he pulled my old battered suitcase out the back of the cruiser and then he walked slowly to the front door. I let Charlie lead me in and we went straight to my new room, my old nursery, Charlie had painted it purple, he had got me a new bed with purple bed sheets, a new laptop and a tiny closet that is going to easily fit my clothes. "Well, here you go Rose, i'll let you get setteled." Charlie said as he walked out. That's what i like about Charlie he never hovers. I hung all my clothes up and shoved my shoes away. i was a bit grubby from my long flight so i got a shower. once i dried my hair and got my joggers on and my old white t-shirt on i got straight into bed and i was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

'Beep' 'Beep' my alarm woke up and i rolled over to slam my hand on it. i groggily got out of bed and i quickly dressed in a pair of new jeans, a blue jumper and some sneakers. I tugged my brush through my hair and I looked at myself in my mirror. i looked decent, I grabbed my black bag and i started to walk to my door only to fall flat on my face. my face went blood red and i sighed. I got up and carried on slowly being careful not to trip again, i got into the kitchen and made myself some breakfast and i sat down to eat. I noticed that Charlie's police coat had gone so that means he had gone as well. I looked at the time, great time for school! i grabbed my keys, got outside and got into the truck. The engine came on loudly causing me to jump 6 foot in the air.

Once i made it to school, i couldn't find the student parking lot. i cicrcled around and around until i decdied to just park wherever. i chose a parking lot and i parked next to the most nicest cars here, a glossy silver Volvo and a glossy red BMW. i gasped at them, they are in perfect condition. i jumped out and as i walked past i kept glancing at them. Now to find the main office, i walked around and around until a boy with greasy black hair and a serouis skin problem came up to me, "You are Rosalie Swan? I'm Eric Yorkie you looked a little lost so i thought i would help you." he said, i looked at his face. "Er, yeah but its Rose Swan. Nice to meet you, i am lost i need to go to the main office. can you help me?" i said, embrassed. "yeah, just follow me." Eric said. He started to walk off and i quickly followed after him. "So you liking Ftorks?" he said, trying to start a converstation. "hmm, yeah i have just arrived but i suppose its okay." he nodded and then we stopped, "Here you go. The main office," Eric said. "Okay, thanks." i waved and walked in. There was a brown oak desk taking up half the room and a oldish women sat behind in, i walked up and she said without looking up from her computer. "Hi, how can i help you?" she said, "Hi, yeah i am Rosalie Swan. i'm new and i need my timetable and things," i said. She finally looked up at me and she said, "oh hi, well heres your timetable, map and can you please get this paper signed by all your teachers and then bring it back to me by the end of the day please"? she said while handing me peices of paper. "Thank you! i will." i walked back out and i looked at my timetable. Great English and then maths, can my day get any worse?

I walked around trying to make sence of the stupid map. I found where english is and i walked in but as soon as the door shut all eyes where on me, great. "Um hi, i'm Rosalie Swan. i'm new here and this is my class." i said while i tried not to meet anyones eyes. "Oh yes. hi miss swan, i'm Mrs Rattenberg. can you take a seat next to Jessica Stanley please. Jessica raise your hand please." a pretty girl with brown hair raised her hand and i quickly took a seat next to her. "Right so today we will be doing a project on love stories." Mrs Rattenberg said. "Hi," the girl whispered to me. "hi, i guess you are Jessica then" i whispered back. "Yeah, but call me Jess. i honestly hate that name, Rosalie!" i laughed, we are so alike. "Okay but call me Rose. i hate my name as well!" We laughed. "Silence when i am talking!" Mrs Rattenberg shouted, glaring at us both. We shut up but we whispered to each other as much as we could.

English went quite fast and before i knew it, it was over. "Rose, what you got next?" Jess asked as we got our bags. "ummm, maths. What about you Jess?" i asked. "Maths, too!" she squeled. we laughed and she led me to maths, when we got in there all eyes where on me again! "Hi, you must be miss Swan. i am mr Harly." i nodded and Jess said, "Mr Harly, can Rose please sit next to me because she doesn't know no one here!" "Yes." Mr harly said, Jess took us to our seats. "We aren't allowed to talk in here." Jess whispered. "Okay," i whispered back. We sat through maths in slience but when we looked at each other we couldn't help but giggle. Maths dragged so when it finally finsihed i felt like we had been there years. "Rose, do you wanna sit at my table?" Jess asked as we walked out the door. "yeah that would be great jess." We walked to the dinner hall and we went straight to the line. i got some chips, a hot dog and a coke. I waited for jess while she got her food and she took me to her table. We took a seat and Jess called, "Guys, this is Rose. She's like my best friend!" I smiled and everyone on the table mumbled, "hey rose." i sat and eat in slience, when Mike came over. "Hi, i'm Mike. i know your name beautiful. Wanna have a date?" i scoffed sliently. "No thank you Mike." Then i saw them...

A girl who looked gorgeous walked in, i almost gasped when i saw her. She had long beach blonde hair that goes to her waist. She has honey gold eyes, she is wearing ripped leggings, a mini dress that said 'look at me' on it and heels. She laughed at something the boy she walked in said. The boy has bronze hair, the same honey gold eyes. He was wearing casual baggy Henley jeans, gray sand shoes and a nike top. The girl kissed him on the cheek and i almost awed they was far most the hottest couple in this room!

"Jess, who are they?" i asked awstruck. She looked at them and smiled. "They are Isabella Hale and Edward Cullen. Isabella is gorgeous and she knows it, she is also a stuck up bitch. Edward is dreamy and hot, but never let Isabella hear you say anything about him or to him she will humilate you in front of everyone!" i guess Isabella has humilted Jess before in the past, i wonder. Then a short, petite girl danced in, she had short black hair that came to her jaw, she had brown/gold eyes. She is wearing skinny jeans, a tight top and some heels as well. She is gorgeous as well but not as much as Isabella. She walked in on the arm of a boy who had messy blonde hair, honey gold eyes as well. He was wearing baggy jeans, sand shoes and a jumper. he looks like he's in pain but dreamy at the same time. "That is Alice Cullen, edwards sister. and thats Jasper Hale, Isbellas twin he is really protective of Isabella." i smiled and then he walked in and i fell in love. He has short curly brown hair, golden eyes that smolder you when he looks you in the eye. He has muscles that was just so big i am sure he could knock any one out! He is wearing baggy jeans, a muscle top and sand shoes. He walked in with a big grin on his face. i just couldn't talk muy eyes off him, a god. He walked to his family and sat down. "That's Emmett Cullen, brother of Alice and Edward Cullen. i know he is hot, gorgeous and dreamy but he doesn't date. So don't waste your time hunny!" Jessica said, with a smug grin at the end of her sentence. I was too caught up in staring at the gorgeous family, when the bell rang for biolgy!


End file.
